


One Last Time

by arisu16



Category: Toy Story (Movies), Toy Story 3
Genre: Parting Ways, poem, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy says goodbye to Woody</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

We've had some good times,  
you and I,  
but I've gotten older.  
It's time to part ways.  
We've each got our own path  
that we need to travel,  
but let's have one last rodeo  
before we say goodbye.


End file.
